Stalker Sisters' SLEEPSTALKERS II
by Pippy Reed
Summary: A Sleepstalker is on the hunt to find a female to impregnate with his child.
1. Part I His Victim

-:-  
  
**S**talker **S**ister's  
  
**SLEEPSTALKERS - II**  
  
-:-  
  
Part I - His Victim  
  
-:-

-:-

_Somewhere in the Underworld..._  
  
"Time is running out! It is imperative your brother make his move now."  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty head Ms. Sheer. I trust he knows what he is doing."  
  
"Why has he not made his move yet?" The Sheer said with anger setting in.  
  
Cole turned around to see his brother standing in the middle of the room in a black suit just like him. His brother had hands behind his back with his eyes close and focused. "You will find my brother has his way of doing things, but he'll get the job done," Cole said and then walked away leaving the Sheer to wonder what his brother's plans was?  
  
-:-  
  
_Halliwell Manor...  
_  
It was a cold winter's night and Piper was asleep in her bed with a fire burning in the fire place. Her room was nice and hot as it rained hard outside on this winter's night. She was asleep in a black very revealing night dress, lying on her back with her long beautiful brown hair fanned out with her left hand resting up on the white pillow. Her bed white sheets covered her from the waist down as the fire made the diamond ring on her left hand sparkle in the fire's light.  
  
The room was quite, all could be heard was the crackle of the fire, rain hitting the roof tops and Piper breathing in her sleep. But she woke up at the sound of foot steps. Her eyes opened in an instant and turned her head to her right to see him sitting on her bed in a black suit. He placed his warm hand on her left cheek and brushed her rosy pink lips with his thumb.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piper whispered to him.  
  
"I've come to see you," he whispered back smiling at her.  
  
"But you can not be here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... I'm getting married."  
  
"That doesn't matter," he said as he leaned over and kissed Piper on the lips, then her neck making his way to her chest and kissed of what was revealed of her breast in her night dress.  
  
Piper let out a soft moan as she ran her fingers through his dirty blond hair. He looked up and smiled at her and then placed another kiss on her lips, which was welcomed by her. He rolled onto Piper and then onto the right side of Piper's double bed. She turned her head to look at him as he laid there in his black suit staring back at her with his green eyes. He moved the hair from her faced and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed Piper's ear sending little tingles through her body. She then reached over and kissed him, it was only a matter of time before the kiss turned into a passionate one. Piper reached over to unbutton his black shirt but before she could he stop her by holding her hands. Piper looked at him as he leaned to wards her and whispered, "Not now." And he kissed her on the lips again.  
  
"But I want to," Piper whispered back...  
  
-:-  
  
She rested in his arms catching her breath with her white bed sheets covering their waist. He then kissed her for head and whispered to her "I have to go."  
  
Piper looked up at him as her face saddens. "Do you have to go now?" She asked.  
  
He looked into her loving eyes and said "Sorry." Moving the white bed sheets off his body he got out of bed revealing his nude body in no shame and pick up his pants.  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" Piper asked as she sat up in her bed with the sheet wrapped around her body.  
  
"Because I have to," he said putting on his black pants.  
  
"But I don't want you to."  
  
He had put his shirt on and was about to button it up when he stopped and looked at Piper. He walked over to the bed and leaned over to her kissing her on the lips, "I don't want to leave either. I promise I'll come when the moon is blue and it's the 27th."  
  
"Blue Moon, the 27th? You always say that. What does it mean?" Piper asked confused.  
  
"You will see my love," he said kissing her again. Then he got off her bed and reached for is coat. He put his coat on and button up his shirt. He smiled at Piper and said, "I have to go now my love but I'll be back," he whispered heading for the door.  
  
"No Wait!" Piper said getting of the bed holding the sheet around her. "What is your name? You've never told me that."  
  
And he never did, he blew a kiss to her. As Piper felt his kiss come with the wind he faded away.  
  
"No! Come Back!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper! Piper!" Prue tried to wake her sister up who was screaming in her sleep.  
  
"Ah!" Piper screamed. She opened her eyes to see her cold dark room and her sister yelling her name. "Oh my god it was just a dream," Piper told herself.  
  
"Yeah and you woke the whole house in the process Piper," a sleepy Paige complained as she turned the light on.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Prue asked as her and Paige sat on Piper's bed.  
  
"Well... Umm it was that guy again." Piper started a little confused.  
  
"You mean the great kisser in the black suit?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, it was him."  
  
"You think it's supernatural?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm sure it's just Piper's fantasy playing with her mind with the major lack of sleep she's had since planning her wedding."  
  
"I think Prue's right," Piper said agreeing with her sister not really wanting to talk about her dream.  
  
"Yeah but you don't wanna just dismiss it like that," Paige protested.  
  
"Yeah I think I would. Let's just go to bed and talk about it in the morning," Prue yawned. "I'm off to bed," Prue said getting up and heading out the door.  
  
Paige faced Piper giving her a grin, "What?" Piper asked.  
  
"So tell me about this dream? Was it any different from the others?"  
  
"Maybe," Piper said debating to herself if she should tell Paige or not.  
  
"Well details, details Sis!"  
  
"Not now Paige, tomorrow."  
  
"Come on Sis."  
  
"Well we kinda had sex. More like made love."  
  
"Oooh, so was he any good?"  
  
"Paige!" Piper laughed.  
  
"Ow! So he was!" Paige laughed at her sister.  
  
"Now that you know can we go to bed?"  
  
"All right, I'll let you go Sis. Night night," Paige said heading out the door turning the light off after her.  
  
Piper lay back on her pillow closing her eyes and went to sleep herself with thoughts of him...  
  
-:-  
  
_Back somewhere in the underworld..._  
  
"Are you done?" Sheer asked as he opened his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked walking to wards a table.  
  
"We are running out of time Leonardo!"  
  
"Don't worry I plan on visiting her soon."  
  
"Is she as willing to have your child?"  
  
"She won't know. I'll trick her into it."  
  
"How can you be so sure of yourself Wyatt?"  
  
Leo turned around to face the sheer, "Because I always get what I want and this little witch will give me that."  
  
"Witch! You mean you have chosen a witch to have your child!?!"  
  
"Not just any witch. A Charmed One," Leo said with a smirk on his face.  
  
-:-

MOhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Oh and Part I got burnt in a fire.


	2. Part II Happy Birthday

-:-

**S**talker **S**ister's

**SLEEPSTALKERS - II**

-:-

Part I - Happy Birthday

-:-

Leo lay in his bed resting nude under his red silk sheets. He closed his eyes taking in the feeling as his body relaxed. His thoughts drifted off to the pretty Charmed One he wanted to bare his child. He didn't know what it was about her but he'd always been interesting in the middle Charmed One since the day she was born. When the Sheer informed Leo he was going to father the most powerful being ever born, after years of thinking about it he knew she would be perfect to be the mother of his child. He just didn't know what it was that made her perfect.

"LEO!" A female voice yelled which made Leo jump out of his thoughts.

"Cole's not here!" Leo yelled back.

"I'm not looking for Cole," Phoebe said as she walked into Leo's chambers.

"I'm not in the mood," Leo said as he lean his head back closing his eyes.

"You haven't be in the mood for a long, long, long time. Going into months."

Leo opened his eyes and looked at Phoebe the underworld hore. "Look who's counting,"

"So I heard you have picked a Charmed One to do your bidding with."

"That's none of your business."

"You know you have a lot of people worried Leo."

"It's my decision who I want to sleep with not theirs."

"You're not only sleeping with her Leo you're having a baby with her. And what makes you think she would wanna have a baby with a Sleepstalker. You're a demon she's a witch."

"Which will make our child even more powerful," Leo said getting out of bed wrapping his red silk sheet around his waist heading to wards the bathroom.

"Leo don't forget this child will also be magic's future."

Leo stopped in his tracks and turn his face in Phoebe direction, "Don't you think I already know that."

-:-

"Wake Up Sleepy Head!" Prue and Paige yelled at Piper trying to wake her up.

"Go Away!" Piper yelled at her sisters.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your sisters!" Paige said.

"Paige she can say anything she wants it's her birthday," Prue told her sister.

"Please don't remind me!" Piper said from under her covers.

"Come one Piper get up," Prue said as she dragged Piper up.

"So Piper how does it feel to be 27?" Paige asked.

"The same as 26."

"Come on Piper up, we made you breakfast. We'll meet you down stairs" Prue said and then her and Paige left.

Piper got out of her bed and grabbed her robe. She put her robe on and looked at herself in the mirror, "My 27th birthday," Piper said looking at her face seeing how she was getting older over the years.

Piper made her way down to the kitchen in her pink slippers and sat at the breakfast nook table. "I made you pancakes," Prue said placing a plate in front of Piper.

"And I made you coffee," Paige said handing her sister a cup.

"Thanks guys," Piper smiled.

"Is there a birthday girl here?" Dan's voice said coming into the kitchen.

Piper turn around to see Dan with a bunch of red roses, "Dan!" Piper yelled happy as she got out of her seat to kiss him.

"Well I'll like to stay and watch you both make out but I have to go to work," Paige said in sarcastic tone.

Piper pulled way from Dan, "Sorry. Well have fun and remember P3 tonight all of us."

"I'll be there with bells on Sis," Paige said as she grabbed her keys and headed out.

"I better get to work too Piper. I'll see you tonight," Prue said as she hugged her sister, "Later Danny Boy," Prue said leaving.

"So it's just me and you," Dan said with a smile.

"Yes it is just us," Piper said as she placed the flowers Dan just gave her in a vase.

"I have a candle lit dinner planed for us tonight and it's a full moon," Dan said as he walked up behind Piper wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dan we are going to P3 tonight."

"Yeah but after that."

"Dan it's Friday night, I'll be there until two in the morning."

"Can't you just get out of it?"

"Dan why didn't you tell me this like a week ago?"

"Well I assumed you would wanna spend time with the man you're going to marry."

"Dan that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Dan said raising his voice a little.

Piper got out of Dan's hold and turned around to face him, "My point is just because you're going to be my husband doesn't mean I'm just going to drop everything to be with you Dan. I have a job that needs to be done."

"Are you saying I'm not important?"

"I never said that!"

"Well it sounds like it!"

"Dan I don't wanna fight. How about we have out candle light dinner some other time?"

"Promise?" Dan said trying to put on a cute smile.

"Promise," Piper said smiling at Dan, then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"O.K. So no more fighting now," Dan said as he pulled Piper into his arms hugging her.

-:-

"What are you all dressed up for?" Cole asked as he walked in to see his brother in a black suit and white shirt looking in the mirror.

"Well brother I have a date tonight," Leo told Cole as he slapped some after shave on his cheeks.

"A date? And who is the lucky lady?"

"Someone who's 27th birthday it is today," Leo said setting his hair with his fingers.

Cole walked to wards the window in Leo's bedroom of the five story fork Victorian mansion Leo and Cole lived in, when they weren't doing something evil down in the underworld. "It's a blue moon tonight," Cole said looking at the full moon outside with a ring around it."

"I know," Leo said with a smile on his face.

-:-

"Napkins, What color Dan?" Piper asked as her and Dan were sitting at a table in P3 planing the last details of their wedding, which was in a months time.

"Well what color did you pick?" Dan said looking bored.

"Well I like a beige napkins with the gold boarder. Or we could go with canary yellow which will go well with the yellow and white roses."

"I though you wanted pink roses?"

"I did Dan, but when I asked you you said yellow and white."

"I did?"

"Were you paying attention when I asked you Dan?"

Dan thought carefully before he answered. He knew he had to come up with some excuse and it had to be good. "Piper when I said yellow and white I was only making a suggestion. I assumed we were going to have pink roses since that was your pick."

"Dan, honey. It's not only me getting married, it's our wedding and I wanted it to be about us not just me," Piper said thinking how thoughtful Dan was.

'Boy I got out of that one good,' Dan said to himself in pride.

"So napkins Dan? Pick a color?"

'Oh shit what were the colors again?' Dan thought to himself. "You know Piper I'll be happy with what ever you pick."

"Well Dan so far I've made every decision for this wedding apart from the roses. It's just napkins Dan so it doesn't matter if we regret your decision later the wedding will still go on."

"Umm yeah, what were those colors again?" Dan asked a little afraid of disappointing Piper for not listening.

"You weren't listening weren't you?" Piper said getting mad.

"Yes I was, I just wanted to be sure."

"Then what were the colors I told you?"

"Umm white napkins and gold?"

"No!"

"Oh it was yellow napkins with a gold border?"

"No Dan! Do you even know what kind of cake we are having at the wedding!?!" Piper yelled at Dan mad.

"Fruit Cake."

"Dan I hate Fruit Cake! And any husband to be would have known that about the women he was about to marry!" Piper said upset leaving to wards the back to her office.

"Oh great she's now crying," Dan said to himself.

"Piper?" Paige said running after her sister after seeing the little scene between Piper and Dan.

"Go away," a tearful Piper said.

"Too late," Paige said walking into her sister's office.

"He didn't even know I hate fruit cake Paige," Piper said as the tears poured down.

"There there," Paige said hugging her sister. "He's a man what else do you expected," Paige joked.

Piper pulled away from her sister, "I don't know Paige. I mean I am going to marry this guy."

"Well do you love him Piper?"

"Yes."

"Well that's all you need."

"Piper," Prue said walking through the door.

"Hey," Paige said.

"Dan said he had to go,"

"Did he say why?" Paige asked.

"He mentioned something about water works he couldn't handle right now?" Prue said a bit confused.

"The bastard didn't know I hate fruit cake!" Piper told Prue wiping her tears.

"Aww," Prue said has she walked over and hugged her sister. "You know what, it's your birthday today. Forget about him and let get you drunk and then go home to your present me and Paige got you."

"What is it?" Piper asked wiping the last of her tears.

"Oh you will have to wait and see," Prue said taking her sister out of the room.

"Where is it? Paige asked Prue.

"Here," Prue said taking a small present out of her hand bag and handing it to Paige. "Throw it in the bin it's a framed picture of Piper and Dan."

"What about the trip for their honeymoon?"

"Don't rip up the tickets now they are most likely to get back together before the wedding."

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked.

"Oh nothing Pip," Prue said dragging Piper to the bar.

Piper was busy helping out at the bar. It got busy and Paige decided to help out to while Prue was talking to a old high school boyfriend by the name of Andy.

"What will it be sir?" Piper asked a handsome stranger is a black suit and white shirt.

"Hi," he's said with his killer smile, "Can I please have a gin and tonic," he asked as he looked up and smiled at Piper.

"I'm sorry, what?" Piper asked lost for a second there in his green eyes.

"A gin and tonic please," he asked.

"Sure," Piper said smiling at the handsome stranger as she reached over for a bottle of Gordon's Gin. Her attention was still focused on the handsome stranger that she knocked the gin bottle onto the ground spilling gin everywhere. "I'll just got and get another bottle," a embarrassed Piper said walking back wards from the bar only to bump into Paige.

"Watch it Piper!" Paige joked to her sister with to blue olive cocktails in her hand with pink umbrellas.

"Oh my god it's him Paige," Piper whispered.

"Who's him?" Paige asked confused.

"That great kisser in the black suit. The guy in my dreams."

"Really? Where?"

"The guy at the bar in the black suit and white shirt."

"How can it be it's only the 19th today," Paige joked.

"You don't think?"

"I don't know but just go and talk to him. He's cute," Paige said pushing her sister.

Piper went to the other end of the bar to to get a bottle of gin to make the handsome stranger's drink. "One gin and tonic," Piper said handing the drink over to him, "It's on the house," Piper said smiling at Mr. Handsome Stranger.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at Piper. "I don't suppose you would like some company would you?" He asked Piper.

"Well see I'm..." Piper started then turned around and saw Paige giving her the thumbs up. She turned around to Mr. Handsome Stranger who was waiting for her answer, "Why don't I get us a booth," Piper said exiting the bar.

A while later Piper had got herself a drink and was sitting down chatting to Mr. Handsome Stranger, "So you come here often?" Piper asked.

"No this is my first time Piper."

Piper stopped drinking her drink and looked at Mr. Handsome Stranger, "How did you know my name is Piper?" Piper questioned.

"Well you are Piper Halliwell who owns this club aren't you?"

Piper smiled, "Yes I'm her," she said.

"It's a nice place."

"Thank you... I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Leonardo, but my family and friends call me Leo for short."

"Leo that's a nice name."

"Thank you, but not as nice as Piper,'" Leo said, Piper laughed. "You know you look very beautiful when you laugh Piper." Piper blushed thinking he was big in the cheese department but he was so cute Piper let it slip by.

It was now Leo decided to make his move, "Why don't we do something crazy and why don't you come over to my place?" Leo asked smiling at Piper.

Piper choked on her drink after hearing what Leo had just ask of her, "Your place?"

"Well that's if you want too?" Leo said keeping it cool.

"Well Leo..." Piper started then her thoughts drifted to the man she was going to marry in a months time. She then looked at Leo and was lost in his beautiful green eyes that had a tint of blue in them. "Why don't I just grab my bag," Piper smiled at Leo and then got up to grab her bag.

-:-

"This is a very nice place you have Leo," Piper said taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you. It's been in my family for years. Why don't I get us a drink,"

"That sounds fine," Piper said getting up. She walked over to the fire place looking at pictures of Leo's family then seemed to look over hundred years old. She looked around at the room noticed all the Victorian pieces in the living room. They look beautiful and expensive.

Leo was pouring a drink for him and Piper when he pulled out two vials from his pocket. One had blue liquid in it the other was purple. He poured purple into the one glass, the liquid was made by the Sheer to sexually turn a female on. He the poured the blue liquid in after, it was to make a female fertile. As the blue and the purple liquid met the vodka in the glass the liquids turned clear looking like a plain glass of vodka. Leo pick up the glass and walked over to Piper who was standing in front of the fire. "Here you go my lady," Leo said handing her the glass.

"Thank you sir," Piper smiled bringing the glass to her lips.

-:-

MOhahahahahahahahahaha!

Thanks for the reviews :) I noticed a lot of you people thought this was different, well yeah it is different that's why you said it, LOL. But also Naught Leo is just so damn SEXY! Sorry if damn is a rude word but in New Zealand we don't class it as one. I'll leave you to ponder will Sexy Leonardo Wyatt take advantage of the pretty dark headed middle Charmed One? Then again didn't Grams tell Piper never go to a stranger's house alone and drink their vodka? So really who is to blame for the outcome of this night? The Charmed One or the Sleepstalker? Tell me who you think?


	3. Part III Because He Loves Me

-:-

**S**talker **S**ister's

**SLEEPSTALKERS - II**

-:-

Part III - Because He Loves Me

Previously on **S**talker **S**isters' **SLEEPSTALKERS II**

-:-

"Dan I hate Fruit Cake! And any husband to be would have known that about the women he was about to marry!" Piper yelled upset leaving to wards the back to her office.

"Oh great she's now crying," Dan said to himself.

-:-

"Oh my god it's him Paige," Piper whispered.

"Who's him?" Paige asked confused.

"That great kisser in the black suit. The guy in my dreams."

-:-

"I don't suppose you would like some company would you?" Leo asked Piper.

-:-

"Why don't we do something crazy and why don't you come over to my place?" Leo asked smiling at Piper.

-:-

"This is a very nice place you have Leo," Piper said taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you. It's been in my family for years. Why don't I get us a drink."

-:-

He poured purple into the one glass, the liquid was made by the Sheer to sexual turn a female on. He the poured the blue liquid in after, it was to make a female fertile. As the blue and the purple liquid met the vodka in the glass the liquids turned clear looking like a plain glass of vodka.

"Here you go my lady," Leo said handing her the glass.

"Thank you sir," Piper smiled bringing the glass to her lips.

-:-

And now the next episode of **S**talker **S**isters' **SLEEPSTALKERS II**

-:-

"Piper," Leo said before Piper could take a sip of her drink.

"Yes?" Piper asked moving her glass away from her lips.

Leo didn't know why he blurted out Piper's name just then, "Umm... Why don't we have a toast?"

"A toast?"

"Yeah a toast," Leo said raising his glass. "To friends."

"I'll drink to that," Piper said raising her glass to click with Leo's.

On purpose Leo hit Piper's glass so it would fall out of her hand and on to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry," Leo said as he place his glass on top of the fire place and kneed down to pick up Piper's glass. "Here you can have mine," Leo said picking his glass up and handing it to Piper.

Leo walked over to the bar and poured himself another glass of vodka and walked over to the couch sitting next to Piper. "I'm really sorry about before. I'm embarrassed," Leo said blushing.

Piper smiled, "It's quite all right Leo... So tell me, what do you do?" Piper asked.

"What do I do? ...Well um, I like building things."

"Like a builder, construction work?" Piper asked.

"Yes like that," Leo added.

"So a man who likes working with his hands. Very impressive, but then again Dan's one too."

"Dan?" Leo asked.

"Oh he's just some guy who lives next door."

"Oh O.K... And what he's over all the time?"

"Well sort of, we don't invite him he just comes over. Anyway enough about Dan."

"All right."

Piper blushed and then looked at Leo, before she knew it she was staring but she still didn't stop staring until Leo caught her, "Sorry," Piper blushed again. "I can't help it but have we met before?" Piper asked Leo.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I don't know but it just I feels like I know you from some where. Maybe High School or something? What High School did you attend?"

"Willoughby High," Leo told Piper.

"Willoughby High? But that closed down after World War II. That was back in the 1940s," Piper said a bit confused. "I know because my Grams attended school there.

"Yes it did... but I attended Willoughby High in Australia."

"Oh I see Australia... I went to Baker High here in San Francisco so we couldn't have met at high school," Piper laughed off.

Then Piper and Leo's eyes locked again, "Sorry now I'm staring," Leo said cutting eye contact. Piper looked down at her glass and smiled. "So..." Leo started with. "Please for give me if I..." Leo said looking at Piper.

"Forgive you for what?" Piper asked.

"For this," Leo said then he leaned in to placed a kiss on Piper's sweet pink lips. When he pulled away Piper went back for another one and another one and another one.

"We shouldn't do this," Leo said has he pulled away from Piper.

"Why?" Piper asked bushing her the back of her fingers over Leo's lips, then their eyes locked again.

"My brother might come home soon... I think my bedroom will be much safer," Leo said as he stood up and took Piper's hand, both heading upstairs.

-:-

"Prue!" Paige yelled walking through the manor front door at three am in the morning. "Prue! Did Piper come home?" Paige yelled.

A minute later sleepy Prue in a robe walked down the stairs, "What? What is it," Prue asked annoyed.

"Did Piper come home?"

"I don't know?" Prue said scratching her headed as Paige walked up.

"Did you check her room?" Paige asked heading to wards Piper's bedroom with Prue following her.

"I thought she was at the club with you? What's this all about?"

Paige opened her sister's room to find her not there. "She's not in there!" Paige said with panic setting in.

"Paige what's going on?" Prue asked finally alert.

"Piper, she's gone."

"What do you mean gone."

"We were at the club when she noticed a guy who looked a lot like the guy in her dre... A guy she knew. She decided to keep him company and the next thing I knew she was gone."

"You think he kidnapped her?"

"No. Sally said she said she was leaving. She never said where so I assumed home and I closed up the club."

"She never came home as far as I call tell."

"Prue?" A male voice said at the doorway of Prue's bedroom.

Paige tilted to the side to see the male figure at her sister's doorway, "Andy, hi," Paige said as she waved at Andy.

"Hi Paige. Is everything all right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah it's fine Andy. Go back to bed and I'll be back soon," Prue told Andy who listened. Prue then turn back to Paige. "Maybe Dan and Piper made up and she left with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could ring Dan? But do we want too at four in the morning? He ain't pretty at the time of the day."

"Well it's about Piper he won't mind. Well did you ring her phone?" Prue asked.

"Yeah like a hundred times," Paige said heading back downstairs with Prue following.

"Where are you going?"

"To ring up Dan."

"I'll just get dressed and come down in a minute."

"Yeah I don't think Andy wants to get cold," Paige chuckled.

A couple minutes later Paige was in the dinning room hanging up the phone when Prue and Andy walked in dressed. "Is she at Dan's?"

"No. I rang her cell just one more time before I thought I would ring up Dan."

-:-

Down in the living room of Leo's home on the couch was Piper's bag with her phone ringing. Mean while upstairs Piper was a sleep in Leo's arms under his midnight blue silk sheets. "Oh My God!" Piper said in shock. She got out of bed pick up her clothes, getting dressed as fast as she could and out as fast as she could.

"Home, home, home. Home sweet home," Piper said to herself fast as she was looking through her hand bag for her keys. She was at the front door of the manor when she heard Paige's voice. "Paige!" Piper banged on the door frantic.

Paige was on the phone with Dan when she heard Piper, "Oh sorry Dan wrong number," Paige said hanging up the phone and running to the front door. She opened it to find her sister. "Where in the name of Justin Timberlake have you been."

"Oh you don't wanna know," Piper said as she walked into the hall closing the door behind her and Paige.

"Piper where the hell have you been women! We been up worried looking for you," Prue said walking to wards Piper and Paige.

"Oh I was with a old friend," Piper lied. She knew if Prue knew the truth there would be hell to pay.

"Old friend?' Prue asked.

"Yes it turn out we went to high school together that's why I recognized him. Don't bother with me go back to bed."

"Liar," Paige whispered into Piper's ear.

Prue rolled her eyes not wanting to start a whole line of questioning at three in the morning and deiced to let it past until the morning and went upstairs with Andy.

"You just lied to her," Paige said to her sister.

"Paige my worst nightmare as come true!" Piper told Paige.

"What's that's?" Paige asked.

"I'm a slut."

"What a slut? You? No. Never."

"I slept with him and now I'm a slut that like that Phoebo girl we went to high school with."

"It was Phoebe."

"Pheobo, Phoebe, Freebie all the same to me."

"So you're saying you're a Phoebe... Freebie now?

"Well I did sleep with him, and I have no idea why. I mean he said that we shouldn't do this and I was like "Why?" O my god, O my god, I have to start attending church now and pray every night so the heavenly father will forgive me for my sins."

"Adultery, one of the sins."

"O MY GOD! I forgot about Dan. How can I ever look Dan in the eye..."

"Why would you want too?"

"Paige he's the man I love!"

"Yeah I find that bit hard to understand."

"What!"

"Nothing... Look Piper clam down. Who says Dan needs to know and if you slept with another Man. Without him crossing your mind once as to tell you something Sis."

"I'm a slut?"

"Piper sleeping with one man doesn't make you a slut. And as far as we all know this didn't happen. It was just a once night stand and one night was all it was."

-:-

It had been over a month and Piper hadn't seen or heard from Leo not that she wanted too. She was waiting for Dan at Denny's, for some reason this was the place he took her when he want to go out for dinner. She sat at the table waiting for her husband to be. She sat there thinking. Thinking that Dan must never never know about what happened the night after their fight at P3.

"HI!" Dan yelled as she jerked Piper out of her train of thoughts. "What were you thinking about? I hope it was me?" Dan asked with a cheesy smile.

Piper just smiled at Dan as he took his seat, "I was starting to think you might not make it," Piper lied.

"Make it? I wouldn't miss their honey chicken for anything in the world," Dan said studying the menu.

"Figures," Piper said to herself.

"What was that honey?" Dan asked looking over is menu.

"Nothing, I was just saying fingers."

"Fingers?"

"Yes fingers... The fish fingers sound good."

"Oh I was hoping you would have honey chicken with me."

"No Dan, I'll skip the chicken. I've been feeling a little under the weather lately."

"Did you find out whats wrong with you?" Dan asked.

"It must have been something I ate."

"O.K. Well lets eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a chicken."

"It's horse."

"You want to eat horse? Let me see if that's on the menu."

"No it's I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Yeah Piper man don't rush me I'm looking on the menu for horse."

"I'll just have the honey chicken," Piper said giving into Dan's stupidity. Dan looked up with a big smile on his face.

-:-

It was nine at night Piper was back for her honey chicken with Dan. The first thing she did as she got home was run to the bathroom. Dan's love for honey chicken didn't agree with her stomach as she threw up every bit of honey chicken she had for dinner also with a cup of coffee.

Paige was pasting the bathroom with her heard her sister chuck her guts in the bathroom. "Piper are you all right?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine," Piper's week voice yelled. Then a couple minutes later Paige walked into the bathroom with something in her hand. "Don't people knock anymore?" Piper asked as she got up and wiped her mouth with a towel.

"No this one sis."

"What you got there?" Piper asked looking at the white box in Paige's hand.

"Well I was at the drug store today."

"Who you?" Piper asked confused.

"O.K. I just went to get you this," Paige said handing the box to Piper."

"What is it?" Piper asked taking the box looking at it.

"It's a pregnancy test."

"Oh," Piper said looking at it.

"Come on Piper you know as well as I do we know what's wrong with you."

"Well Paige I already taken one... Well more like six."

"And..."

"Well I got one positive and five negatives."

"So you're not pregnant."

"No, but I double check with Dr. Chanda and he confirmed I wasn't pregnant, just a little stress."

"Stress, because?"

"Because of the wedding," Piper lied.

"Piper stop beating yourself over this whole sleeping with other man. I'm sure Dan's been tempted to before the wedding."

"Dan isn't like that Paige and I would like if you did put him down all the time."

"Piper there are more fish in the sea..." Paige asked Piper but Piper wasn't listening. "Piper?"

"Dan loves me Paige and like the Beetles said, All you need is love."

-:-

Piper was sitting at the table she booked at Quake. She sat there thinking over and over about the lie she was living with Dan. She felt so bad for betraying Dan's trust. She felt like she didn't deserve him. He deserved someone far better. Some who didn't lie or cheat on him. Then in the corner of her eye Piper saw Dan walk in. She tried to compose herself before Dan took a seat at the table.

"Sorry I'm late honey." Dan said as he came over and kissed Piper then took his seat.

"It's quite all right. You're hear now."

"So I am," Dan smiled looking into Piper's eyes.

"Dan I wanted to ask you something..." Piper started.

"Oh before I forget I invited my boss to have dinner with us."

"Your boss?" Piper asked confused and angry all at the same time.

"Yeah well I invited him to the wedding but he's gonna be away on business, so he can't make it. I wanted him to meet you."

"Dan you never put your boss on the guest list. We didn't even give him a invitation. He might think we are very rude people."

"Na it's cool Piper. We're guys we talk rather than sending fancy pieces of cardboard that's going to be thrown away. My boss is a cool guy you'll like him."

"But Dan you should have told me. I would have been more prepared..."

"Sorry am I interrupting anything?" A male voice said over Piper. Piper instant looked up to her side at the sound of the voice. Is was the one and only man she ever had a one night stand with. Leo Wyatt.

"Hey boss!" Dan said as he got up to greet his boss by shaking his hand.

"Piper, Piper Halliwell" Leo said looking at Piper.

"Leo..." Piper started but then was lost for words.

"You two know each other?" Dan asked.

Leo thought he would let Piper answer that question, "Um... Yes Dan we do... We went to high school together."

"Oh really?" Dan asked thinking he had it good with the boss now.

"Yeah, we did. Good old Baker High, right Piper," Leo said carrying on Piper's lie.

"Oh this is good," Dan said for work related reasons. "Well why don't we eat," Dan said with a huge grin on his face.

As the three ate dinner and talked. Piper was some what quite and Leo noticed. Piper ate her dinner with the through this will be over soon and I can go home and pray to never see Leo Wyatt again, but all the while she could feel Leo eyes on her, as Dan talked and talked and talked away.

"Will you guys please excuse me. I need to go to the little boy's room," Dan said in the middle of dinner leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"So Piper. How are you?" Leo asked.

"Mr. Wyatt..."

"Please call me Leo. You've used it before," Leo said smiling at Piper referring to their one night of passion.

Piper ignored Leo's request and carried on, "Mr. Wyatt Dan doesn't know anything about what happened between us and I would like it if he didn't know," Piper pleaded.

"You mean Dan is marrying you under the impression you have never been faithful?" Leo asked wanting to now just how many one night stands had this Miss Halliwell had.

"You have to understand he loves me and I'm not really like that."

"Really like what?" Leo asked.

"I'm not promiscuous type. Dan and I had just had a fight. I was hurt..."

"And you slept with me."

"I didn't mean too. I was attracted to you and..."

"Was?" Leo asked wondering if she still was the same way he was to her. Still not know why he was. Well she was beautiful but there was more to it.

"Mr. Wyatt I'm marrying Dan and I ask please that you do not ruin it for me."

"Piper are you pregnant?" Leo asked thinking maybe it was one of the reasons she was marrying Dan.

"What!"

"We didn't use protection that night we..." Leo started but then saw Dan coming back.

"I'm back," Dan sang as he reached the table.

Leo then looked at Piper who was looking down at her plate angry at Leo for what he'd just asked. Leo then noticed the women dressed in red behind Piper sitting at a table alone drinking a glass of red wine. "Something as come up. I have to leave," Leo said getting up. He straighten his jacket and said "Looks like I can make it to the wedding after all," and then he left. A minute later the Sheer who sat behind Piper called for her cheque, paid it and then left. Leaving Dan all confused at Leo's sudden exit.

-:-

End of Part III - Because He Loves Me

-:-

I'm bad I know. I make promises and don't keep them. Please for give me I have wrote most of the chapters I've promised including the first and second chapter of "The Wagners" but they aren't my best work. Well "The Wagners" is kinda better than the others but I'm not 100 percent happy with it. Sorry once again. You can kill me tomorrow if you want.

So what do you guy think will happen next? Tell me so I can steal you ideas... Just kidding. Let me just tell you just tell you sleeping with Leo Wyatt isn't the only mistake Piper Halliwell will make with the devil. Mohahahahahahahahaha!

-:-


	4. Part IV Truth or Love Hurts

-:-

Stalker Sister's

SLEEPSTALKERS - II

-:-

Part IV - Truth or Love Hurts

-:-

"P3's packin' the people today, ain't it sis," Paige said to Piper. Piper was at the bar tidying up as Paige was on the other end drinking her drink.

"Things are looking good so far," Piper said as she picked up a couple of empty beer boxes.

"Where is your hubby?" Paige asked about Dan.

"Well my hubby to be said he'd come tonight," Piper said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry Sis the night is young, Dan will be here soon"

"I hope so. Listen I'm just gonna go to the back and throw these boxes out. I'll only be gone a while."

"Not a problem," Paige said then she turned to face the dancers on the dance floor.

Piper unlocked the door to the black ally. She looked around to see if any one was there. When the coast was clear she made herself to the big bin at the back throwing the boxes in.

"Hello Piper," a male said dressed in black in a long black over coat.

Piper turned around in shock, "What are you doing here!?!"

"I just wanna talk."

"Mr. Wyatt I have said what I've wanted to you three weeks ago at Quake. I thought I made myself clear," Piper said has she tried to hurry herself back to P3.

"You did, but I didn't," Leo said as he grabbed Piper's arm and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!"

"Are you pregnant?" Leo said holding Piper in place against the wall.

"What! You pig!" Piper yelled hitting Leo on the chest trying to push him away.

"I just asked you a question. All I want is a yes or no. You own me at least that."

"I own you nothing!" Piper spat into Leo's face.

"God dammit women, are you pregnant?!" Leo said getting angry.

"No," Piper said in a softer tone noticing Leo's anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," Leo said as he cupped Piper's cheek in his palm to show his gentle side. Thinking he had scared her. He never wanted or would want to hurt her.

The touch of Leo's skin on her cheek sent tingles throughout her body, "Please don't touch me," Piper plead softly looking up at Leo.

Leo moved his palm away from Piper and stepped back. "Piper I didn't mean for that to happen that night at my place," Leo carried on.

Piper looked at Leo who had a hint of hurt in his eyes. He really meant what he said. "Why did you invite me to your place then?" Piper asked confused. If he wasn't after sex then what did he want? Piper thought.

Leo didn't say anything. He thought for a while and then looked at Piper, "Why did you come?" He asked.

"Wyatt!" then a female voice yelled behind Leo. Leo turned around not knowing the female, then she shot a fire ball out of her palm hitting Leo on the upper left arm. Leo yelled in pain falling to the ground holding his biceps.

"Mr. Wyatt!" Piper yelled running to his side. Piper looked up at the female to blow her up but she shimmered out before Piper could.

"Who's was that?" Leo asked breathlessly.

"Just someone," Piper said as she kneed next to Leo placing his head on her lap. She looked at the blood pouring down Leo's coat. "You need a doctor."

"Forget it. How we gonna explain about the fire ball I got hit with." Leo said running out of breath.

"I'll think of something."

"Don't worry about me Piper. Just give me a bunch of tissues and I'll be fine," Leo said in pain.

Piper saw he was in pain. Sweat was dipping from his forehead. He was going to pass out soon. "Leo I need you to get up," Piper said as she got up and grabbed his other arm.

"It hurts," Leo said getting up with the help of Piper.

"I know, but I'm gonna take you to my office where you can rest and then I'll call my sisters," Piper said as she had her arm around Leo's waist holding him as they walked back into P3.

"NO!" Leo slammed. "I don't want anyone invovled."

"O.K. I won't call anyone but I'll take you into my office where you can rest."

"I'll go home," Leo's weak voice said at the door way of Piper's office.

A worried look came over Piper's face as she helped Leo lay onto the couch. Piper kneed down next to Leo feeling his forehead. It was warm and the signs for a fever were setting in. "Leo you really need a doctor," Piper said.

"You called me Leo," Leo said turning his head to Piper as his eye lids threaten to close. Leo saw Piper's beautiful big brown eyes look at him with concern. "Do you have any idea what y' do to me?" Leo asked.

"Shh" Piper said as she brushed his lips with her fingers.

Leo grabbed Piper's hand holding it in his. "Promise no doctors. No sisters. No body,"

"I promise, but you have to promise not to die on me," Piper said brushing the hair off Leo's forehead.

Leo ignored the promise. He knew he was mostly likely going to die, but some how it didn't bother him. After so many years he had nothing to live for. "If I had meet you before Dan would you have married me?" Leo asked.

At a time like this why was he asking a question like that. Piper thought. She looked at Leo as his eyes closed. Before she could answer him he had passed out. "If only we did," Piper said to his unconsciouses body.

-:-

Couple of days had passed by. Piper spent nearly every hour at P3 looking after Leo. She made some excuse about the club getting busy and her having to work longer. She would rush home for a couple of hours for the day so her sisters didn't think something was up. While at home she gathered herbs and other things to make remedies Grams had taught her to heal the human body. Meal times were a bit tricky for Piper. She made beef soup every day for Leo, the trick bit was feeding him. She had to feed him mouth to mouth and hold his tongue down which was a bit of a job for her.

It was day three, Leo was still alive and breathing but he hadn't woken up yet. It was a surprise to Piper's she manged to keep him alive this long. All those years of learning Grams secrets in the kitchen didn't go to waste and Piper was so grateful for that.

It was after five in the afternoon. Piper was heading to the bar from the back room tired. She was grabbing a bottle of spring water when Dan walked in. He noticed Piper's hair in a mess and she was wearing the jeans and white shirt she had on the day before. Piper was getting a couple of pills from the top self of the bar when she turned around to notice Dan heading her way.

"Dan!" Piper said surprised.

"What happened to you?" Dan said looking at Piper's state.

Piper placed her pills and water on the bench and straighted her hair with her hands, "What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"You've been working so hard I thought you might want a night off."

"No! What I mean is I can't," Piper said instantly.

"O.K." Dan said caught a bit off guard by Piper's reaction.

"Sorry Dan it's just I'm so busy with work," Piper said picking up her pills and water and then taking then.

"Not even five minutes of nookie in your office with me?"

"Dan you know it takes you longer than five minutes to get the job done."

"But I'll promise to get the job done," Dan winked at Piper.

Some how that wink was more of a turn off then a turn on for Piper. Truth was she wasn't in the mood for anything. All she wanted was Leo to wake up. She was more worried about him then she ever had been about Dan in her life. Not that Dan was ever near death for her to worry as much.

"Dan I'm sorry. it's just I'm so busy and have important things on my mind." Piper noticed Dan's hurt expression from her comment. She just realized she said more important things. Was Leo more important than Dan? She thought. No, Dan wanted sex in her office. Leo was in her office dying. Dan was never one to come up with romantic places to make love. Then she started wondering what kinda places Leo liked to make love. 'I bet he's the romantic kind,' Piper thought then she remember Dan was still there. "Oh sorry honey... I wasn't saying you weren't important or anything, because you are," Piper said to reword her last statement.

"It's good to know I'm still important in you life," Dan said.

"I'm sorry maybe some other time."

"I'll keep you to your promised. Maybe next week sometime."

"Next week?" Piper asked feeling like Dan was scheduling her into his month.

"Yeah I have to work late this week. Did you know my boss is gone missing."

"He is?" Piper said trying to act like normal, but she was all together avoiding Dan when he brought up the subject of his boss.

"Mr. Wyatt's brother as taken over his business but we are behind in projects. Goes to show how much Mr. Wyatt puts into his work just to keep his companies going.

"Companies. He's seems to own a lot."

"He does. But he's also worked hard to get where he is today. His girlfriend said he said he was coming here on Friday night. That was the last of him she heard. Hey did he come here that night?"

"NO! I mean if he did I would have noticed and told you straight away," Piper lied.

"Have the police come to questioned you yet?"

"Not that I know of," Piper told Dan.

"O.K."

"Hey Dan listen since you're going to be busy and I am right now you better leave," Piper said in a rush to get rid of Dan.

Dan getting her hint she was busy got up to leave. "I'll leave you to it. I'll see you when I see you Tootsie," Dan said kissing Piper on the cheek and then finally left.

Piper waited for Dan to leave the building. As soon as the door shut behind him she ran to the back to her office. She opened the door to see no body on the couch. 'Where is he gone!' Piper started to panic.

"Ar!" She heard Leo's voice behind her. Piper turned around to she Leo shirtless, in only his black pants sitting on her desk.

She shut the door and walked over to Leo, "Are you O.K?" Piper asked as she stood in front of him.

"I think I'll live," Leo said with a little pain. Then he noticed it was Piper Halliwell standing in front of him. "Piper? What you doin' here?" He asked. Then he looked around him, "Where am I? How did I get here? And what happened to me?" Leo asked looking at the bandages on his upper left arm.

"You're in my office, in P3," Piper started.

"We were in the ally... That lady... Sh... She did this to me?" Leo asked looking at the bandage.

"Yes she did Leo."

'Leo' Piper just called him 'Leo' Leo thought. What happened between then and now that made Piper called him Leo. Looking at the bandage on his arm and half naked in Piper's office, "You saved me from dyin'," Leo said.

"It was nothing," Piper said finally able to smile about something in the past four day.

"You saved my life. I could have died," Leo told Piper.

"Leo you're still weak," Piper said has she placed her hands on Leo forehead to feel his fever was gone with Leo noticing this. "Well at least you fever is gone but you still need to rest for a while.

Leo looked at the Charmed One in front of him. He got off the desk and walked to wards the black leather couch, "Where's Dan?" Leo asked taken a seat.

"He's at home is my guess," Piper turned around and told Leo.

Leo titled his head back and let out a little laugh. "Does Dan realize how lucky he is?" Leo asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Leo you need to rest," Piper said trying to get out of the current conversation.

"You saved my life? Why?"

"I would have done it for anybody," Piper said.

Leo brought his head forward and looked at Piper. Piper noticed the tired look in his face. "Leo you need to rest," Piper told him as she grabbed the blanket at the end of the couch. Leo lay down listening to Piper as she cover him with the blanket.

"I need to go home for a while. I'll be back before eight with your dinner," Piper said then she grabbed her keys off her desk.

"Piper you don't have to do this," Leo spoke out as Piper reached the handle on the door.

"Just get some rest and I'll be back soon," Piper said and then she opened the door and left. Leo closed his eyes and rested.

It's 1885, Leo saw himself dressed as a bandit in cowboy boots, riding a dark brown Stallion in the hot hot summer's sun. "Home is all I've been thinkin' about for the last three days," He said to his friend on the white mare next to him.

The African American man looked at his friend next to him, "You have a wife and children to go home to, I don't Wyatt."

"In time my friend, in time," Wyatt laughed.

They reached town and pulled up in front of a off white country house in front of a farm. The windows well all open and the lace certains blew inside. "Daddy! Daddy!" A girl at the age of two called as she ran up the path in a white and yellow dress with two pig tails of her dark brown hair on each side with a rag doll.

"Hey Princess," Wyatt said has he got off his horse and scooped his daughter into his arms kissing her.

The little girl look at her father's friend, "Uncle Morris," she said in her two year old voice.

"Hello beautiful," Morris winked at the little girl. "Well I'll be off home now Wyatt."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Well I would but I'll just head to the Guild Cage Saloon and see if that Shelia number is playin' tonight," Morris said with a grin and took off.

Wyatt laughed to himself at headed to wards the three story country house with his daughter. He open the screen door and walked into the parlor. He turned into the living room to see his four year old son set his toy train tracks. Wyatt owned the rail roads and one day when he was grey and old his son would. "Hey big guy," Wyatt greeted his son.

"Daddy!" The four year old son said as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He ran and hugged his father's leg.

Wyatt kneed down and placed his daughter on the ground and kissed his son's forehead. He stood up looking around the living room, "Just where is my hummingbird?" The bandit said looking for his wife.

"I'm here," a female voice said behind the bandit wrapping her arms around his waist as her long dark hair blew in the wind.

"My hummingbird," Wyatt whispered closing his eyes taking in her scent of roses... "Leo!"

"Leo?" Piper said again to find Leo talking in his sleep.

Leo shot up from his sleep, "_Hummingbird_..." Leo said.

Piper looked at Leo with a questioning look as she walked over to her desk and place two plates of food covered in foil paper. "Your hummingbird? You mean your girlfriend?" Piper asked remembering the old west. Jesse DuFrayne called Abigail his hummingbird and she ran away with him one day before she married David back in the 1879 in the west, Piper thought.

"No, sorry I was dreamin'."

"About you girlfriend?" Piper asked, she could help but feel a little jealous.

"No- My girlfriend? I don't have one."

"Well Dan seem to think you did."

"Dan? Why would he think that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know and you're going to marry him," Leo teased.

"I made us dinner," Piper said with her back turned to Leo. She took the foil paper off the plates. She picked one up and handed it to Leo. "Sorry fried steak, mashed potatoes and steamed long beans, was the fastest thing I could make with what I had."

"It's all right," Leo said sitting up taking the plate and the knife and fork Piper's handed him with a bottle of water.

Piper walked over to her desk grabbing her knife and fork. "Your brother has the police out looking for you."

"Who Cole?" Leo asked surprised.

"Well you have been missing for the last three days Leo."

"We just don't like the police involve in our business that's all."

By now Piper was confused. She knew Leo wasn't telling her everything. He was just telling her just enough, what he thought she needed to know. But Piper wanted to know more. "Leo is there something you're not telling me?" Piper asked.

Leo swallowed the piece of steak he had in his mouth, "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"Leo Wyatt. Your partner's boss."

"I don't mean that."

"Than what?"

"Why is it you did want to see any doctors. Or my sisters for that matter when that lady hurt you?"

Leo swallowed the water he had in his mouth. He moved the bottle from his lips slowly. He had to be careful with his words. He didn't want this Charmed One knowing his secret. "I didn't care if I lived or died," Leo said truthfully.

"You mean you don't care if you live?" Piper asked surprised.

"I have nothing to live for."

"What do you mean? Your successful, you have security and a lot of money."

"I don't care about money or martial things. What good is life if you have no one to share it with. I may have everything money can buy but I don't have the things money can't, happiness and love."

"You'll find someone. She'll be lucky to have you."

"How do you know Piper? You don't even know me."

He was right Piper didn't know him. It was like she was programed to say that. She knew he was the some what promiscuous but could also be gentle. What was it about this Leo Wyatt. He could have her angry in a flat second and the next she was doing everything she could to save his life.

"I'm feelin' a lot better. Maybe it time I went home and saw my family."

"Family," Piper repeated. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't even think about calling them. I was so worried you might not wake up and..."

"It's all right. I guess you were side tracked with tryin' to save my life and all. I'd like to pay you for your troubles."

"No it's all right Leo."

"You saved my life Piper. My life worth somethin' you seem to think."

"Your life is worth more that a dollar value Mr. Wyatt."

There she was with the Mr. Wyatt again leo thought. "Could you please call me a cab?" Leo asked.

"I'll take you home," Piper offered.

"No, I don't want to bother you Piper."

"It's no bother," Piper told Leo. Some how deep down inside Piper didn't want Leo to leave.

"No, I'll just catch the cab Piper," Leo told her. Piper gave up getting the hint.

-:-

It was after midnight, Piper was at home in the attic looking through the book of shadows. If anything she wanted the demon dead who had hurt Leo Wyatt. Leo Wyatt for some reason he was all that was on her mind. There was something about Leo she couldn't put her finger on. After thinking about what all had happened in the last three days, Piper couldn't help but wonder why Leo never asked how the female could produce fire ball out of thin air and shot them from the palm of her hands? The why was it he never wanted to see a doctor? Why did he say they never got the police involved in their business? Flipping through the book of shadows fast something caught Piper's eye.

"Sleepstalker?" Piper said looking at the entry in the book of shadows. "No... He can't be. No it just can't be like this," Piper said with her hands trembling. "Why?" Piper cried to herself. Now everything seem to fit in perfectly. Leo Wyatt was hiding something from Piper. He was hiding the fact that he was a demon.

Piper grabbed the book of shadows taking it with her do to the kitchen. She placed on the table in the middle of the kitchen reading the potion mix. After a few seconds she said to herself, "I need billings root and ten grams of belladonna," as she walked to the cupboard to get her ingredients. She got a pot out and turn the gas on to make her potion. She put the belladonna into the steaming pot. "I hope you understand why I have to do this Leo," Piper said trying to fight back the tears.

-:-

* * *

Awww don't cry. 

Mohahahahahaha!

Thanks to the people who reviewed, bless you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

As some of you might have noticed and if you haven't it don't really matter. I've tried give Leo that country ting in his speech. So think of Leo with a bit of country with the lazy Southern charm.

Next chapter the wedding is coming closer! Arr! for Dan because Prue & Paige are gonna make him wash his hair for the wedding. And also the third brother will be revealed. I'm sure you can guess who he is. A little hint they aren't brothers by blood they are brother by what brings then together.


End file.
